


The Better Babe

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breast Fucking, Competition, F/M, Gangbang, Gen, Large Breasts, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: F/SN universe-*Canon to Rin's Funtime Jamboree & Rider's Depravity Party*Rin Tohsaka has gotten around as of late, when in need of money and such to fund her Magecraft, Medusa Rider is much the same after having realized how much fan carnal pleasures can be when in a long-lasting Servant body. The groups of men responsible for their sexual awakenings and indulgences band together with an idea of a competittion between the two girls. Which one is hotter, more sexually active, and can overall pleasure a man into a nearly comatose state?Rin Tohsaka vs Rider Servant Medusa
Relationships: Medusa/Original Character(s), Tohsaka Rin/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The Better Babe

  
  
  


**The Better Babe**

**Fate Stay Night**

**For LastmanStanding**

**By Azure**

  
  
  


**_Chapter One- Who’s the Better Bae?_ **

**_Rin Tohsaka vs Medusa the Rider Servant_ **

**_(Takes place within the shared universe of Rin’s Fun Time Jamboree and Rider’s Fun Time Gangbang)_ **

**********

Somewhere within Fuyuki….

Inside of a random apartment littered with mess aplenty such as DVDs, photographs, flash drives, and other Hentai-related object jam-packed with adult content were three puckish-looking young men sitting around the couch appearing bored out of their minds. All of them had the pleasure of fucking Rin Tohsaka at the beach house earlier this summer; Hirato, Keiichi, and Hotsuma. The boys were all still slightly tanned and buff as they were back on the beach a few months ago with Keiichi donning a more punkish style with dyed hair and ear stud piercings. Hirato maintained a more bookworm-like appeal keeping his glasses on at all times with his hair neatly combed back. Hotsuma stayed blonde with his burly figure having been expanded to show more muscle, he was feeling antsy for their other three friends they’ve invited over to this apartment.

“Matsuo, Keiichi, and Koshi better get here soon, I want to see what kind of woman they keep bragging about.” Hotsuma commented before bringing up a picture of Rin’s body splayed out along the floor of the beach house covered in semen and sweat, he smiled fondly at the memory and then heard Hirato speak up in the background.

“He just texted me, they’re right outside the front right now. I’m gonna go buzz them in.” He said as he went over to the front door and then to the outside to guide their friends over into the place.

Keiichi simply sat on the couch excitedly hoping that the idea he pitched with Matsuo comes through. Rin was a treasure in of herself, but another woman with fully filled out features and a larger pair of breasts was just too good an opportunity to pass up.

“I can’t wait to see what kind of woman the other guys bagged. Umf it’s like Fuyuki is just full of beautiful women just begging for a good time with a bunch of dudes all at once, huh?” Keiichi cheered making Hotsuma roll his eyes with a smirk until the front door opened up.

There was Matsuo, the punkish-looking sleaze of a man with dark hair spiked hair who first took notice of Medusa back at her job in the Antique shop. Next to him was Kensuke, an average-looking yet slightly buff man wearing a tracksuit and a gold chain around his neck. He was taller than the rest and a bit thicker in muscle mass. Lastly, there was Koshimura, a rather portly Otaku-looking fellow who seemed like he didn’t fit in with either of his two cohorts, but he had technological know-how that came in handy for this sort of business they set out on doing.

“Yo, guys, miss us? You’ll never believe what we got to show you, trust me when I say that this woman blows that girl Rin Tohsaka out of the water.” Matsuo cheered gleefully as he held up a camcorder ready. 

Hirato, Keiichi, and Hotsuma all exchanged looks of intrigue and waited for their friend to pop the DVD inside of the player within the living room.

Minutes passed and the jaws of all three of those men dropped like anvils when seeing the busty bombshell-bodied woman with long purple hair fuck and suck everyone around her with glasses still on her face. It was a sight to behold, but Hirato and his boys still claim that Rin was better in every aspect including being more ladylike. After watching the video for nearly an hour, with some of them masturbating to the scenes while doing so, the boys came to an impasse on agreeing to each other’s opinions.

“I still say Rin-chan is the best!” Hirato shot out and Matsuo simply crossed his arms indignantly when facing his friend. It was like arguing who had the biggest dick in the group, the others simply exchanged photographs between Rin’s gangbang exploits and Medusa’s until Matsuo’s smile curved across his face when coming up with the idea. 

“So…..how about that competition Livestream idea I pitched to you when hearing about Rin-san, eh? Wouldn’t it be better seeing two of these women go at it in competing with each other to see who’s superior?” Matsuo offered as Hiarto finally calmed down and felt a sly smile tug at the corners of his face. 

“We’re going to need some money and a place to set it all up, you know. We may have gotten rich, somewhat, off of Rin-san’s Livestream a few months ago, but we burned through most of it by now.” Hirato explained and Hotsuma, this time, came into the rescue.

“You leave that to me, when uploading that feisty twin-tailed babe I got hit from rich lechers that own a lot of private businesses around Fuyuki city. They liked what they see and would kill to fund a new product featuring her, I think she’s something famous when it comes to dirty old bald perverts. Just leave the place and setting to me while you guys get set up with the Livestream account so we can wrangle many followers. Also, someone needs to provide a concession stand wherever we set up, believe me when I say that when people fuck like animals they tend to become hungry and dehydrated.” Hotsuma finished earning a laugh from all around.

“Hahaha! Alright, sounds like we have a plan then. I’ll just go ahead and text Medusa-chan while you guys grab Rin, we’ll make a killing of this yet.” Matsuo said to his smiling friends as they all got to work setting up arrangements including getting in touch with the two women and luring them with the promise of another ‘Fun Time’ as they like to call it. 

They may not be proud of indulging in their base desires between multiple men, but both Rin and Medusa could hardly resist the call whenever it was given. 

******

“Hmmm, I didn’t expect you to see you here, Medusa-san. Are you heading off to work?” Rin asked when standing at the bus stop next to a quiet Medusa standing right next to her. She was wearing her usual red coat over her tight red long-sleeve sweater that hugged her upper body quite nicely. Despite wearing a pleated mini-skirt over her stocking-covered legs Rin hardly felt the cold air this time of the Fall season. If anything….she was excited to have received a call from her former ‘Associates’ back during Summer.

“Actually, my shift ended some time ago. I decided to take an early day when I answered a message from….an old acquaintance of mine. I take it you are heading in that direction, Rin-san? This bus route only goes to one place for this scheduled time period.” Medusa pointed out and Rin blushed hotly as she looked to the side feeling as though she had been found out.

An awkward silence filled the air until Medusa narrowed her eyes when she whiffed the scent of arousal coming from Rin’s entire body. It was here that she pieced it together why she was traveling via bus to a certain location only she was told about. A soft smile tugged on her normally gentle stoic lips when she spoke up.

“So…..you received the same message too, I take it? I’m quite surprised, Rin, I didn’t think you the type to indulge in such things.” Medusa pointed out and Rin immediately got flustered before shooting a dirty look in her direction.

“I-It’s not like that! It’s…no, it’s exactly like that. I suppose I can’t lie to you, huh?” Rin admitted defeat and Medusa simply adjusted her glasses while checking for the bus to arrive.

“Sakura never does, when she tries she winds up looking rather silly. You both forget I have enhanced senses that can pick up any faint scent of sexual arousal currently going on from inside your body.” She pointed out and Rin nodded fruitfully before locking eyes on Medusa with a questioning frown.

“I’ll be honest, I never expected you to be into...that kind of thing. Do Servants even crave sexual release that doesn’t involve Mana transfer?” She asked and this time Medusa blushed, albeit very slightly. 

“We do, we are ...or rather...used to be humans ourselves after all. Even as a Spiritual body we have flesh that can be stimulated, can bleed, or crave hunger despite ironically not needing more than Mana to sustain us. It is quite ironic, but I have found...fulfillment in this sort of indulgence, Rin. I’m sure you and I are more the same than we realize.” She added and Rin nodded slightly as the bus came up ready to take them to the downtown Chib prefecture within Fuyuki, where the contest was to take place.

“Well, let’s hop to it then, Medusa-san. I want to see how I measure up to an actual Servant in terms of beauty and grace.” Rin said challenging her with a cocksure smile on her face as they both got on board the bus and took off.

“I look forward to seeing how you fare, Rin-san.~” Medusa shot back coyly feeling her skin bristle up at the mention of competing against Rin in a contest to see who will be better at pleasuring men.

*****

Arriving at the warehouse within the Chiba prefecture, Rin and Medusa both walked inside where they saw the doors left open for them. Medusa caught notice of the van her would-be rapists once used to invite her in when she first got invested in indulging in carnal pleasures. She was glad it was them and not somebody aiming to harm them in any physical way, Medusa was more than capable of handling any Non-Magical threat that’d come their way. 

Walking inside they both saw, to their surprise, the collective group of six men both ladies had laid with before. Rin’s eyes widened slightly in surprise as she held a soft blushing grimace on her face when noticing her three boys from the Beach standing there looking excitedly at her. 

‘So it really is them again, huh? I should’ve known someone gave them my contact information and that they’d want more of what happened last time.’ Rin pondered as she saw the familiar faces of Hirato, Keiichi, and Hotsuma, all together again and standing next to a new group of men Medusa seemed to recognize.

Instead of surprise on her face, Medusa simply pursed her lips in a coy flirtatious smile as she held a finger around her lips feeling her loins throb with excitement once more. Kensuke, Matsuo, and Koshimura were all there standing next to a new group of men only Rin seemed to have recognized. She even noticed there was a laptop on a table nearby connected to a prog-placed camcorder right next to the table. Medusa turned her head to the left and sees there is a table of food and drinks aplenty, likely telling her this will be a very long ordeal she’ll have to deal with, but she wasn’t opposed to it.

“Aaah! Rin-chan! Welcome back, we’ve missed you greatly.” Hirato cheers out making the girl huff and drop down her bag onto the ground before shedding off her jacket from her body. Her fully figured chest wrapped in tight red sweater showed next making some of the guys drool already from the sight alone. 

“I take it this competition idea you have is putting me against Medusa-san, yes?” She assumed and both sets of guys blinked in surprise when looking at them both.

“We had no idea you two knew each other,” Matsuo said clearly astounded while Medusa simply nodded in confirmation.

“We do, is this contest supposed to test our strengths as women against each other? Or is it purely for entertainment? If so, then I am greatly interested either way.” She admitted hearing the guys giggle while Hotsuma pressed a button on a random remote making the warehouse doors close up.

“Both!” All six men answered making Rin bristle up with a peeved look on her face until she calmed down a second later. Hugging her hands around each of her arms she sighed wistfully with a blush then looked to Medusa exchanging a nod with her and then looking back at the men.

“What’ll be the prizes and the stakes in this event then? What do we get out of doing...whatever it is...you want us to do?” Rin questioned hotly until Matsuo stepped forward getting closer to her and wearing a sly smile on his face when he spoke.

“You’ll be paid of course, we wouldn’t drag you out here for nothing, you know. Whatever the donations we get to our Livestream will be split evenly between each and every one of us. Of course, you girls will each get a generous dividend obviously, but as far as prizes go ...well...we haven’t thought of anything except a bigger share of the patronage. The loser however...well...Keiichi! Do that announcer thing and tell them what they need to know!” Matsuo yelled out making the punkish-looking young man hop over to them excitedly and placed himself between all three of them.

“As he said, ladies, the winner will get the title of ‘Better Babe’ and the loser will have to endure a rather special Penalty game the following evening. We just can’t tell you right now, you’ll have to wait until the end of the contest to find out, but personally I believe the contest itself is the real prize for you two promiscuous ladies, am I right?” He guessed and both medusa and Rin blushed noticeably around their cheeks looking off to the side while rubbing their arms. 

That was a dead-on confirmation that they greatly enjoyed this kind of debauchery, they were just too proud to admit it out loud.

“I thought so, well then, if there are no objections I declare this Battle of the Better Bae officially started!” Keiichi announced theatrically making the guys roll their eyes and the girls blush with embarrassment. Hotsuma and Matsuo both quickly turned on the Live Stream allowing for paying customers to come in and see the feed that was no ongoing through both the laptop camera as well as a camcorder. 

The view captured both Rin and Medusa standing next to each other, unsure of what to do until Keiichi spoke up again announcing the first challenge.

“As for your first challenge, and yes I’ll explain it in detail for you, it is a Titty Fuck competition.” He revealed making both girls feel flustered while Rin simply scowled at her own chest comparing it to Medusa’s with a seething frown. “In this battle, you two will pull off your tops exposing your tits to the world and then use them on both Hotsuma and Kensuke over there. They drew the first red straw in our little lottery making them the first guys to get pleasured by those delicious fluffy melons attached to your chests. You can use your breasts as well as your mouths, put those tongues to good use stimulating each one until your man blows his load. The first girl to make their guy blow their load all over their faces and chests wins, it’s as simple as that. This contest is to demonstrate your skill in breast-fucking as well as dick-sucking. Have fun.~”

“Hah! All right! I’m going to sit get naked and sit down on the chair already, but ...not until you ladies start undressing first. I don't want to turn off our subscribers by only showing them a naked man after all.” Hotsuma pointed out, Medusa shrugged her arms feeling excited as she went first. She started by wrapping her long slender arms around herself tugging the hem of her sweater up high allowing plenty of skin from her waist to be exposed to the guys..

All eyes were upon her now as Kensuke and Hotsuma both started to undress off of view from the camera, everyone was watching Medusa’s long sleeve sweater getting tugged up off her body to the point her sleeves and collar remained worn around the top of her chest. Everyone saw those perfect E-cup sized melons wrapped in a dark violet lace brassiere that made everybody in the room including the incoming Livestream audience drool at the sight. 

“Is this appropriate? Or should I have taken off everything?” Medusa asked coyly leading to the guys nodding their heads in rapid succession until she reached back to undo the latch letting her violet lace brassiere fall down onto the ground letting her pink perfect nipples become exposed as her creamy melons bounced free making her nearly topless.. Her luscious tits jiggled slightly with Medusa keeping her hands firmly around her top holding her sweater up over her chest, she was making Hotsuma salivate with excitement as he plopped himself down in a random chair facing her with his fully hardened eight and a half inch erection stick up ready for action. 

At this, Kensuke thought one simple thing; Let the Contest begin!

**First Contest- Show Them Titties!**

********

Shuddering with slight annoyance Rin watched as Medusa leaned forward onto Hotsuma’s lap with both of her voluminous and fluffy large tits firmly in each hand. She smirked playfully at Rin from the side and tossed her a wink as though mocking her before pushing herself forward sandwiching those large breasts around the thick of the man’s hardening cock. He let out a blissful sigh and hissed in pleasure feeling the doughy confines of her breasts squeeze in around the lower end of his appendage snugly. To Hotsuma it felt like absolute heaven and paradise rolled into one, he didn’t know how Rin compared to this since it seemed the woman’s breasts were fuller and fluffier than Rin’s own. A grin plastered his face as she got into position then started swerving them around on his appendage slowly massaging him with a playful smile. 

“Tch! Of course, you’d have the advantage here, being bigger than me and everything.” Rin grumbled bitterly as she bit down on her right thumb. She watched as Rider gingerly pushed herself back and forth onto Hotsuma’s lap fluffing his member with her tits until the timer sounded telling her it was Rin’s time now. 

Looking over at her partner, one who had the pleasure of fucking Medusa before, Rin lowered herself to her knees bitterly with a soft sigh and pulled up her dazzling red long sleeve leaving it hunched around her neck and shoulders like Medusa showing everyone her slightly perky set of D-cup sized titties to the world. The guys in the background all cheered and hooted once they saw them in full fleshy glory, Rin felt embarrassed enough already being rooted for like she were a simple pornstar instead of a glamorous Mage. Alas, she swallowed her pride and lowered her own sit of tits down into Kensuke Kumashiro’s laps feeling his turgid slightly curved penis place itself between the cans of her breasts.

“Hnhh! Aaah ...they're so soft.” He whimpered in pleasure making Rin narrow her eyes a bit since she hoped for a better reaction from him. Still, she swallowed her pride again and started moving on his lap massaging her tits around in small circles while Medusa basically humped her guy’s cock between her breasts like an expert. 

‘This is insane! She’s had to have centuries of experience given that she’s loved in ancient times as the Gorgon.’ She thought in slight annoyance and saw the glasses-wearing beauty open up her mouth next revealing her long tongue slithering out like a snake and letting slither towards the head of Hotsuma’s member with a sultry sigh. 

“*Hissss…..!* Allow me to taste you, Hotsuma-san. I think you’ll quite like it.~” She purred making the others groan loudly at her sexiness while her irises turned into snake-like slits.

Once Medusa had whiffed the scent of male genitalia through her nostrils she felt her instincts take over putting her in a slightly frenzied state of being as she wrapped her long lizard-like tongue around the head of his shaft. That slimy appendage coiled gingerly around his length squishing the skin of the man’s phallus between her taste buds making her work her chest onto his lap even faster out of excitement. She started lightly flicking her tongue and sucking off the head while Rin kept her leisurely pace going between her man’s legs wondering if she should try to outdo Medusa this early. 

“Aaaaahhhhhhh! M-Medusa-chan!....It feels so good! Nngh!” Hotsuma groaned loudly as he felt the slimy tongue of hers give him maximum pleasure with her breasts continuing their swift onslaught on the base of his penis. 

Not wanting to be outdone by Rider of all people Rin proceeded to increase the strokes and motions of her breasts on Kensuke’s cock next making him huff loudly in rising euphoria as her chest rolled into his groin like she was doing. Sure, she couldn’t beat a Servant in any kind of physical prowess, but maybe she could at least best her in terms of sex appeal given her advantage of being a modern human more used to such debauchery. A fact Rin was not at all proud of as she massaged her breasts along the man’s length feeling it throb noticeably as she humped them up and down in subsequent movements.

“Nngh! Ahh...ahhh ahhh..yes Rin-chan, use those gems of yours. Be proud of what you got!” Kensuke coached her as he felt her pick up the increase making him huff loudly as she dipped her head down between her chest with tongue spilling out onto the exposed glans of his member. 

*Sshllrrpp!*

Rin started sucking off the head of Kensuke’s length making him buck up into her tits while she worked her head around into her breasts in spiraling bobbing movements. She worked him with gusto determined to beat Medusa, who right now was bobbing her own head between her magnanimous breasts making Hotsuma howl like a wildebeest during mating season. Both girls worked their respective men in tandem with Rin being more frenzied and Medusa being more precise, the advantage of having a long tongue to further stimulate her man’s cock gave her the advantage of furthering the pleasure she was dishing out. 

But what Rin lacked in monstrous appendages she made up for her in passion and pride and worked her face into her tits even faster while fucking them along Kensuke’s length. Soft squelching noises filled the air along with breathy moans coming from the two men, the girls really put on a show for the cameras alright. Keiichi and Matsuo made sure everything was running smoothly over the equipment corner. They saw that a lot of the commentators pledging money to their Livestream had a lot to say in regards to the two overly hot beauties serving the two men and each one made them smile and laugh. Rin heard a lot of the latter making her feel embarrassed beyond belief giving her face a bit of a reddened complexion while she slurped on Kensuke’s penis like a madwoman. 

Meanwhile, Medusa channeled her inner strength making her suctions with her coiled tongue even stronger intensifying the feeling Hotsuma was receiving as she humped her large breasts up against his shaft at an even faster rate making his balls begin to clench up. It helped that she herself wasn’t as frustrated as Rin, but rather more frenzied with lust after whiffing his genitals earlier.

“Mmnngghh! *Ssshhupp sshupp shupp sshupp sllrrrpp!*” She moaned with eyes peering at him seductively while working her face between her breasts wildly.

She was seeing that Hotsuma was breathing loudly with hot breaths leaving the air, his chest was rising up and down as though he were going to have a heart attack from all the pleasure he was receiving from her. Her fingers dug into her thickened breasts making sure each and every stroke was precise and not at all clumsy while they slide up his phallus. 

“Hhhhhhh! Medusa-chaaaann…..! Nngghh!” Hotsuma yelled out as he leaned back in his chair even further panting loudly as Rider worked her magic on him.

She hungrily slobbered her tongue over his member expertly while still squeezing her meaty tits around his length. She tasted each inch of his phallus into her mouth and made sure her long coiled tongue squeezed around his length tightly while she worked him. Medusa could sense Rin’s frustration even from this distance. Seeing the brunette frantically work her tits around her guy’s meat said more than enough on how she feels being compared to her. She honestly didn’t care about showing her up, but sometimes Medusa couldn’t help herself when it came to exhibiting her sexual talents when riled up. Servicing these sleazy men was more than enough reason for her to do so ever since the romp last time around. She loved every second of it despite having conflicting thoughts on killing them beforehand. 

Hearing Hotsuma moan again caused her attention to snap back into focus on pleasuring him fully without thinking about her situation any further. The two women worked enthusiastically in unison pressing and squeezing their tits around their respective men’s cocks with gusto while tasting them with their tongues. Random commenters attending the Livestream were either cheering on Rin or supporting Rider, the latter of whom began to push her set of tits up and down her man even faster with Swiffer movements. 

Both men moaned loudly as they were receiving the best of both worlds right at this second, the actions of the two ladies made likes and views amplify by the thousands. Everything they were doing was being recorded in high detail and live-streamed to paying audiences. Such was the way of things when wrangling women like Rin Tohsaka and the gorgeous and busty Medusa into these events. This was something all the men in the room shared an agreement on and found common ground with. Also, it was a quick easy way to make money and get pleasure at the same time. 

Some of the commenters had this to say to the showing.

‘Whooo! Go Medusa-chan! Yeah! Use those milk udders of yours and bring him to climax! I vote for you over Rin! You just seem to be hotter in comparison.’

‘Mmhh! Oh, this is all so fucking hot, I can't stop watching this. Is it weird that I like the competition more than sexual acts? Because I’m really enjoying seeing the frustrated look on Rin’s face as she works her man more wildly with eyes looking over at Medusa-chan. I’m still rooting for her though.’

‘I think in this game everybody wins, both girls are hot as fuck with large tits to boot, albeit Medusa-chan’s being larger than the other girl by a wide margin. Heh heh heh.’

‘Can’t really talk right now, too busy fapping to this. Crossing my fingers for Medusa to win though since she looks more womanly and majestic even doing the dirty deed.’

Rin huffed loudly to herself in annoyance when seeing Medusa’s man breathe so laboriously telling her that he was about to cum right at this second. Seeing it goad Medusa into working her face into her tits faster pretty much sealed the deal for her making her even more frustrated for not having an advantage at all. Just then she felt Kensuke humping her face enthusiastically feeling his dick push into her mouth through the valley of her breasts and one hand on her head despite that going against the rules of the challenge. He was wailing loudly enough with balls pulsating, the same can be said for Medusa’s partner as he started bucking sporadically into her face. Both girls pulled themselves back off of the laps of their respective men and saw RIder’s partner blow his load first with one loud uproarious wail of grand relief.

“Hhhhhhhh! Ahhh……!” Hotsuma screamed out in ecstasy as he shot thick ropes of sperm all over Medusa’s face caking her glasses and giving her a thick and hearty pearl necklace all over her breasts! 

Rin simply got a volley of money shots from Kensuke a moment after making her the loser in this challenge as well as suffering a humiliating defeat in the sleaziest way possible. Rin wanted to shield her eyes and protect her hair, but it was too late as her face and tits became painted in cum from Kensuke’s twitching member. 

“Ughhh ...!” She whined with eyes shut whereas Medusa simply embraced the payload of seed splashing onto her face and her chest making her the proud victor in the first contest.

  
  


**Second Contest Snippet- Doubleshot!**

  
  


******

Feeling the last spurt of cum splash onto her face Rin winced as she closed her eyes to prevent from being blinded. She felt every thick drop of cum paint over her creamy porcelain features making her want to taste it despite basking in the sourness of defeat. Once Kensuke was done cumming and left a heaving mess she looked over to see Rider scraping off every trace of seed from her large tits and sucking it off of her fingers shamelessly with a nonchalant expression on her face. Rin felt she was deliberately mocking her for having lost so easily, but that was just juvenile overthinking on her part.

“And the winner is ...Medusa-saaaaan!~” Keiichi announced like a referee leading to Rin scowling even further as both she and Medusa stood up half-naked. Their tits were still exposed and partially covered in cum, Hotsuma and Kensuke were left in their seats momentarily spent as completion of this challenge.

To Rin’s shock and further humiliation Medusa actually bowed her head politely in gratitude for their celebrating her victory. The woman delivery bent downward showing off how firm and voluminous her tits were and twisting around to let the men marvel her ass.

‘At least stop flaunting it! Not all of us have bodies like a Goddess from ancient history!’ Rin thought in annoyance as a vein popped up on her forehead. Once Medusa was done showboating one of the remaining boys, Keiichi, brought out an index card ready to read their next challenge. Rin braced herself and clenched her fists tightly feeling motivated to win it no matter what.

“Alright, girls, ready for your next challenge?” Keiichi asked while Matsuo and the other snickered with excitement having their pants and shorts pitching tents from earlier. One of them went over to pull the two temporarily unconscious boys form their chairs only to replace them with themselves. “The second challenge is this; Doubleshot! Here each of you will be using your soft fingers with dexterity, precision, and skill to see which of you can bring off a man the fastest. This challenge is separated into two parts; namely, the first being handy with the intention of making your man squirt then catching his cum in your mouth before swallowing.”

Medusa looked cocky and licked around her lips with slits still showing up in her pupils, Rin, however, wasn’t intimidated and crossed her arms in a huff feeling hyped and ready to take care of business. 

“The second part is a follow in which each of you has to give a blowjob in order to restimulate the flaccid cock, from there you deepthroat them to completion and whoever’s man is first to blow his load wins. Simple as that, also don't forget to swallow.~” Keiichi finished the looked at the two topless babes standing readily as he pointed behind them to see both Matsuo and Hirato now sitting in the places where their ‘Fallen’ friends once sat. Kensuke and Hotsuma both got up and groggily went over to drink some water and take their first vitamin supplement for M-type Viagra.

The boys each looked ready and willing to be pleased as they rummaged through their waistbands undoing their belts. Once they got enough undone they started sliding down their pants revealing a pair of solid erections each ranging from eight inches to ten. Medusa felt thirsty already and examined her hands with a contemplative look before going over to her designated guy; Hirato. The young man had his hair loose and wily around his face, his smug grin made her eager to render unconscious as she sat down on her kneecaps in front of him with hands spreading apart his thighs. 

“Oooohhh….mama! I got the lucky draw of having the biggest breasted one about to give me a handjob.” Hirato shuddered excitedly making him Rin narrow her eyes in annoyance at him while making her way over to Matsuo now.

The boy she was about to serve was just as generic-looking as his friends except he had dyed hair with an ear piercing in his right ear. More of his design resembles a sort of punk aesthetic that made Rin reluctant to see him writhing in pleasure.

‘Still...better than the usual gross bald,old, fat men I’m used to being around with.’ She thought and saw his erection twitching excitedly beneath her face. She lowered herself to knees like Medusa and spread apart the punkish man’s legs making him smile at her with excitement showing in his eyes.

Keiichi remained standing by holding up his right hand high in the air ready to call it down to signal the start of the challenge. Both Rin and Medusa reached their hands over along each man’s thighs about to grab hold of their dicks ready to give them a tender squeezing they’ll never forget.

“Alright now ...ready…..go!” Keiichi called out throwing his hand down signaling the start of the competition. Rin reached for Matsuo first and gently wrapped her skillful right hand around the base end of his shaft making him wince in pleasure with a goofy smile on his face.

“Nghhhh! S-so...soft and nimble! Your fingers are easily the best, Rin-chan!~” He gushed out looking down at her eyes to see a determined look on her face as she began stroking her fingers around his dick in a gingerly fashion. 

Medusa meanwhile brought both of her hands around each side of Hirato’s member wrapping them around his cock in a gentle fashion as though she were wringing a towel dry of its water. Hirato clenched his fists shuddering with increasing ecstasy as he felt Medusa about to begin. She squeezed her hands gingerly around his shaft in a gentle yet fierce fashion making him wince slightly in pain due to her monstrous strength, but mostly due to the incredible pleasure her soft strong hands provided. 

“Mmnnghhh…..! S-so good!~” Hirato huffed loudly as she began to work him even faster. 

Medusa squeezed and kneaded her hands around his member in slow and steady rhythm while Rin simply pumped her right hand up and down repeatedly on Matsuo’s length. She felt each pulsating vein underneath her palms and fingertips as she stroked the boy’s dick leisurely with a blushing smile on her face. Granted she had a slight frown on it due to remembering how she mastered the art, but Rin was giving it all by squeezing Matsuo’s dick each time she brought her hand back down to his waist. He leaned backward with chest huffing noticeably in a strong huff of air feeling his balls stiffening as she increased her pace. Medusa noticed that her partner wasn’t breathing as laboriously as the one before did during fellatio and breast job combo.

“Aaahh...aaghh…..aaahh…! Oohhh shit!~” Hirato moaned loudly as he felt Medusa exert more strength squeezing his member enough to feel his shaft swelling up with each soft pull. 

She looked to her side at Rin noticing that she now was using her other hand in conjunction with her first. She had her left down on top of her right pumping Matsuo’s throbbing member with a heated look on her face. Both boys were breathing faster now, each one having their dicks stiffen up to the point they could be considered harder than adamantium. Matsuo winced at Rin’s touch feeling the girl knew exactly where to strike, the way her finger coordinate with each other in pressing various points around his sausage told him she was an expert in this eloquent filthy art. He had to bite down on his right fist to keep himself from screaming loudly and distracting her, Rin pumped each part of his dick leisurely with gusto gripping every inch of it tightly as she pulled it up and down nonstop with grace.

“Ggghhh! Ahhh…..Rin-chaaaannn!~” Matsuo howled out while his friend Hirato grumbled in low volume at the sensation of Medusa’s fingers squeezing him member tightly as she worked. 

The big-breasted woman was panting lightly while she tugged and stroked his dick between her strong hands, she had to be careful though lest she accidentally rips off his entire penis using her strength. Servants were super-human after all and that would be the last thing she wanted to happen, largely for ruining the mood of debauchery going around.

“Hhaaahhh…..ohhh yeah ...! Medusa-san...keep going...I’m getting close now.” Hirato moaned again feeling her subtly intensify her ministrations to the point his member started twitching. 

‘Oh no ...he's about to blow! Better hope my guy is ready to pop his cork right this instant.’ Rin thought and focused her thoughts on prodding more sensitive places around Matsuo's genitalia. She pushed an index finger below his scrotum and kept both thumbs rubbing up against the underside of his shaft causing a surge of sensational pleasure to course through the man’s entire body!

Matsuo suddenly started grabbing his own head in euphoria growling like an animal before twitching in sporadic convulsions leading to his climax.

“Aaarrrggghhh! Here it comes!” He announced a moment before Hirato did the same, both men started curdling about in their chairs feeling their cocks start to twitch with ejaculation in front of both women’s faces!

Howling in unison and feeling their dick stiffen up before firing, Matsuo and Hirato came with the former being just ahead of the latter by a few seconds time. Spurt upon spurt of thick gouts of sperm came flying out into both Rin’s and Medusa’s gaping mouths. Each girl leaned forward with faces tilted back and mouths wide open ready to catch them.

*Ssllpllptt! Sllprtt sllpttt!*

“Mmhhmmm.~” Rin mewled proudly as she was the first to catch the rope of sperm landing on her outstretched tongue leading to more falling in. her mouth became caked in liquid pearly ooze seconds before Medusa could catch her share, the bespectacled buxom servant did her best to remain patient as Rin got a head lead on her during this first round. She caught everything down her throat in clean jumps without any staining her cheeks and face like last time. 

Keiichi, Koshimura and the others who had just regained their ‘mojo’ from earlier watched with engrossed excitement. Rin Tohsaka had bested Medusa in this half of Round Two and proceeded to swallow down her loads cleanly right after Matsuo became flaccid. 

“*Gulp….!* Aahh...there we go.” She commented then opened up her eyes to see his softened sausage before her eyes, feeling the spark lit up inside of her now that she finally got one over on Medusa. Looking to her side and seeing the purple-haired woman just finish ingesting her load she felt motivation kick in and leaned into Matsuo’s lap latching her glistening lips onto the head of his sensitive penis.

“Gggkk! Aaahh…...oooh shit, Rin-chan….it’s very sensitive down there, but please ...keep going!” He whimpered in slight pain as he felt her lips squeeze in tightly around the head of his penis before lifting it up.

Rin brushed a lock of her dark hair to the side with a slight smile and began sucking him off in short concentrated spurts. She had her right hand around the base of his shaft holding it upright while she began sucking him off back to full length. Meanwhile, Medusa did the same thing except she placed her hands on either side of Hirato’s inner thighs sliding her mouth onto his penis then picking it up so that she could deepthroat him with gusto.

“Mm-hmm. *Ssllprr sllprr sllpprrr! Shp sshp sshpp!*” She sucked on his flaccid penis hungrily feeling it stiffen up in twitching movements with every thrust of her head pushing into his lap. Hirato wanted to grab ahold of her face and smother his crotch into it just out of indulgent lust, but he knew the rules forbade their involvement entirely.

Rin hungrily pushed and pulled her face into Matsuo’s lap keeping his member lodged deep inside of her mouth, her eyes were closed as her tongue curled around the entire surface feeling him stiffening up even more now. 

“Nghhhh! Ahhh ...Rin-chaaann….agghhn!” Matsuo growled with head leaning backward feeling his pelvis rhythmically move up against Rin Tohsaka’s face as she continuously sucked him off. 

Medusa nearby worked just as diligently with long hard strokes of her head bobbing in between Hirato’s lap, her movements were slower and channeled more strength into her lips meaning the suction was strong enough to pull the man’s entire member into her gullet. Rin noticed this and perked up with a fire in her eyes, she opened them and peered up at Matsuo’s distressed face with furrowed glare telling him ‘Look at me!’

‘That’s it ...only I can make you feel this way, not Medusa. I’m better than she is at this and I’ll prove it too.’ she thought as she began pumping her head back and forth into his crotch even faster now practically slamming her face into his groin with hard suctions of her lips. Rin’s mouth swallowed up every inch of the man’s length squeezing the surface like a squeegee cleaning off a glass window, only, in this case, it was a man’s hardening penis causing him sensitive inguinal pain. Still, he felt it was utterly amazing, as though Rin were meant to become a Goddess in the next life.

*Sshhppp sshhuuppp sshupppppp!* 

“Mmmmhhh!~” She moaned loudly vibrating her throat while still stroking her fingers around the base of his penis. Matsuo felt like he was ready to erupt at a moment’s notice and it was torture for him. Rin’s mouth felt like it was swallowing him like a vacuum with the amount of force she put into her suction.

‘Hmmm, Rin-san is certainly putting her all into it. Perhaps I should do the same as well.’ Medusa considered as she purred with a husky moan emanating from within her throat. Hirato shivered intensely as he felt the woman’s slimy mouth vibrate like she were a serpent ready to devour his body. She curled her tongue around his length with every push of her face into his pelvis keeping her eyes on him in an alluring slit-eyed gaze of pure seduction.

‘T-those eyes…..! Hnhh! They’re hypnotic ...it feels like she’s really a serpent or some kind of succubus out to steal my soul. Oh, I say let her ...aaaahhh!” Hirato thought with clenched teeth feeling the impulse to grab her face while she sucked on his length in strong slow suctions rivaling Rin’s in strength whereas she focused on speed and ferocity. 

The two of them raced to see who could bring the other man off faster with Keiichi recording every moment with gusto and zooming in on their faces. Rin’s furrowed brow and aggressive expression made the commenters go crazier than they did for Medusa with her sex appeal.

‘Rin-chaaaannn! Go go go go go! You can do it!’

‘She’s really good at sucking a guy off, huh? I wonder if she could eat out a girl just as well, I’m asking for a friend btw. ;)’

‘Oooh man, I can practically feel her hugging my face. Those soft lips of hers are just absorbing the guy’s skin and swallowing his dick wholesale. I want in right now!’

‘Medusa for life, c’mon, you can beat that girl!’

As they continued pumping their faces back and forth into their respective men’s laps Rin could tell Medusa’s was getting closer to the grand finish. Hers was as well and she hoped she’d beat her in this round instead of suffering a secondary defeat. Bracing her face and sealing her lips tightly she started frenziedly humping Matsuo’s waist with hands holding onto his kneecaps keeping her glued between his legs. Rin sucked and licked up every inch of the man’s phallic skin with long hard whips of her tongue bathing his flesh. She was making her throat feel every vein throb and pulsate inside of her mouth and underneath her tongue, the girl suspected Medusa was doing the same. She personally hoped not just out of fortune smiling on her for a change. 

“Aaaagggghhhh! Oooh shiiiit!~” Matsuo tilted his head backward with mouth gaping open and pelvis twitching with thick spurts of cum rushing into the depths of Rin’s mouth!

Her eyes opened up wide as she clutched the man’s waist keeping herself glued to his crotch while thick amounts of sperm now flooded down her throat. She tamed her gag reflex and made sure to hold the amount of seed inside before swallowing everything down in loud audible gulping noises. Rin had to show them the proof after all. Meanwhile, she heard Rider’s man Hirato groan and cry out in orgasm almost immediately after leading to her hugging his pelvis with her lips keeping the amount of sperm gushing out inside of her waiting mouth.

“Mmhhmmm….*Sshhpp sshppp sshpppp!*” Medusa groaned as she sucked every ounce of pearly ooze into her larynx before rising up with Rin at the same time. 

Keiichi rushed over with the detached digital camera and zoomed in on the sight of Rin tilting back her head and swallowing her share first. 

“*Gulp….!* Aah…~” She let out a blissful sigh and revealed to the camcorder how clean her mouth was with tongue slowly swiping around her lips in a whorish manner. 

‘Gnnh! S-so fucking hot….! Nghhhh! Now for Medusa-san.’ Keiichi swerved the camera over to the purple-haired big-breasted woman seeing her just barely swallow everything down her throat while keeping her eyes closed. The orb of swallowing was seen on camera as she ingested everything Hirato let out inside of her mouth. 

Medusa turned in the direction of the camera and parted her lips flashing him a seductive smile and revealing to him how clean her mouth was. Then she extended her tongue to curdle around her glazed lips for extra pop, the guys all around felt their groins stiffen up at the sight of such an erotic display, much to Rin’s growing annoyance.

‘Oh come on already! Now you’re just showing off!’ She thought biting down on her right thumbnail as Medusa finished her performance and stood up to take a bow as though she were enjoying the show more than Rin was. 

The guys all got up from their various places around the warehouse with some of them going over to Rin and picked her up by the shoulders gently with one of them, Hotsuma, raising her right hand up high in the air.

“The winner for this round is ...Rin-chan! Congratulations, you would've lost to Medusa over there, but by a nose hair you beat her to the punch and brought Matsuo to a grand finish before she could do the same to her man right there.” Hotsuma pointed out making Rin feel a bit of glowing pride despite how shameful it was she was on display like this performing pornographic acts in the first place.

She was no stranger to it, since needing Gems for Magecraft and funding her household required lots of money, but still, she took no pride in it despite the guilty pleasure she took in it sometimes. She blushed slightly and saw everyone applaud her including Medusa herself while she wears a coy playful smile on her face while Matsuo and Hirato both got up. Keiichi continued manning the camcorder while the comments lit up in favor of Rin being the second round’s winner until she saw the new guy named Koshimura go over to hand both depleted boys each a mystical looking tablet that caught Rin’s attention.

‘I sense Mana coming from those, don't tell me those are the special Magic pills that’s been circulating around Fuyuki as of late.’ She pondered this and watched them both swallow down their pills with a cup of water gulping loudly then feeling a surge of body revitalizing Mana charge up their bodies!

“Ooohhh yeah! That's the good shit right there. Suck it viagra, I’m taking Viagra Mana Plus!” Matsuo called out feeling energized with excitement as his member stiffened up anew looking like a fully erect hot dog ready for action. Hirato was the same and tossed back his head when feeling his member between his hands surging with revitalized life force causing his balls to stiffen up.

Rin looked over to Medusa and saw her nod back understanding that they both figured out the special Pill to be the Mana-infused tablet going around the city lately. Rin looked back at the boys’ newly reinvigorated members seeing them stand tall and throbbing with life force as well as Mana. She gulped down her nervousness and felt her pussy throb at the sight, the same can be said for Medusa who simply whiffed the scent of male genitalia in the air making her loins throb for even more action.

“Hnghhhh…..! Okay, I’m ready for the final challenge now. Unless you guys want to tag out that is.” Hirato offered the cameraman Keiichi and his partner Koshimura seeing as how they were the only ones not having gone just yet.

Keiichi, the spiky-haired cameraman, nodded along with Koshimura as they both handed the camera equipment to Hotsuma and Hirato both while looking at Rin and Medusa eager for more action. The girls could practically see the erections sprouting underneath their pants making it obvious that they were hornier than teenage boys with a vast doujin collection.

“Will do, let me explain the last and most important challenge.” Keiichi began and cleared his throat, Rin noticed that the boys were gawking between their exposed chests and scantily clad lower bodies with barely disguised lust. Part of her hated enjoying the attention of it as she listened in for Keiichi’s explanation on the final challenge. “The Final Round is called…... Ride Em Cowgirl! I think it can be pretty obvious, but allow me to explain anyway. You see, in this test you both will ride us two lucky guys and put both your hip-shaking as well as pussy control to good use. You gotta impress as well as bringing us off like professionals, while we all know just how flexible and tight you both are, you gotta show everyone just how good you are at using your body to bring a guy off in record time. Expect to do plenty of bouncing and tit shaking, and also let the catcalls and cheers coming from the nonparticipants encourage you to do your best. First Girl to make a guy climax twice wins. Simple as that.”

He concluded leading to Rin wearing a face of slight panic as she looked to Medusa nodding in understanding when he finished. She bit down on her right thumb again feeling like Fate itself had it out badly for her in lieu of this final competition’s assignment.

**Final Round: ‘Ride’em Cowgirl!’**

‘Are you kidding me?! Riding!? It just had to be the one special trait in which a literal ‘Rider’ Servant is best known for! Not only that but Medusa has hips for days too! Why does this have to happen to me of all people?’ Rin cursed wanting to grab her head in frustration until she saw Keiichi and Koshi both hastily start undressing in front of them exposing their average slightly lanky naked bodies to Medusa and Rin.

Rider instantly felt her insides churn with growing arousal for she whiffed the scent of young male genitalia all over again, she was feeling positively aroused by the prospect of being used up like how she was last time. Rin will never admit to enjoying a good gangbang openly since it was such a secret guilty shame in which she took great pleasure in despite her saying otherwise. Despite seething at the challenge’s requirements, she can’t help but feel hyped up to win the final round against opponent, that feeling left a confident smile on her face as she was determined to win.

‘And to top it all off these men are using Mana-enhanced viagra pills too, I wonder if she’ll draw strength from that somehow. Anyway, I’d better give it my all if I’m going to win, I will not let the Tohsaka name be besmirched more than it already has! And I’ll show Medusa-san just how rocking of a bod I have too!’ Rin thought to herself feeling pumped up and noticed Medusa pulling up her long-sleeve sweater entirely making the other men cheer and whistle at her with excitement.

“Yeah ...take it all off, beautiful Medusa-chan!”

“Go! Go! Go! Go!” 

“Your panties….! Please take off your panties next!” 

All of them cheered her on and Rin puffed her cheeks cutely before picking up one of her feet and reaching her fingers over to her pleated dark skirt and lifting it up as it unlatched itself from her waist exposing her delightfully supple booty to the world. Her ample buttocks were delightfully heart-shaped perfectly balancing her slender waist and taking everyone’s attention off of Medusa’s topless chest, especially when her ruby red satin lace thong came into view, making everyone’s member stricken intensely in arousal.

Matsuo and Hirato both felt their jaws drop at the sight as Rin’s delightfully supple rear sticking out of that lace red thong of hers. She wore it proudly and flaunted her body a bit making her buttocks shake with hands around her pelvis. Medusa smirked wryly at this and felt utterly amused by Rin’s attempts to goad her into being jealous, that was a feeling she never had at any point in her life outside of envying Sakura for having Shirou. Still, Medusa simply crossed her arms together giving her a playful smile when she cleared her throat to catch everyone’s attention.

“Oh, is that how it is? Well then, allow me to go next, Tohsaka-san.” She purred then reached down underneath her body to undo the belt on her waist and unfasten the button leading to her tight-fitting jeans to slide down her long slender legs. 

Everyone’s eyes were on her now as she started stripping herself free of her remaining clothing showing the three men behind the sight of her large perfectly ample ass clad in a tight lilac-colored thong wedged between her buttcheeks.

“Nghhhh! I’m going to die of a heart attack just by looking at that.” Keiichi voiced feeling his member stiffen up and surge with more mana-infused life energy making him utterly infatuated with the woman’s body. Koshi was the same and clutched his groin patiently while stamping his feet left and right feeling antsy to get down to business.

Medusa soon stripped herself of her thong next leaving all her remaining clothes down on the floor beside Rin’s discarded garments. The two women now had their pussies completely exposed to the world with Rin’s bearing a slight patch of dark raven hair above her mound and Medusa being practically naked save for a slight patch of purple fuzz around her lips. Both of them were as naked as can be with Rin keeping her ruby choker around her neck and Medusa keeping her glasses on to refrain from petrifying the men in this room. Matsuo, Keiichi, Hirato, Hotsuma, Koshi, and Kensuke all cheered for them along with the many commenters lighting up the laptop on the stream.

‘Hhhhhhaaaawwwttt! I wanna be there!’

‘Such amazing bodies they have! Oh, my dear Rin-chan is like a dainty angel with a big ass. Mmf!’

‘I want to be in an eighty-nine with them right now! They’re just so pretty!’

‘I can see Medusa-san’s pubes, I have lived and can now die peacefully in harmony.’

‘I want to fuck Rin’s ass! That rump does not lie!’

….And so the comments rained down upon them with many pledges increasing significantly making Keiichi look back at the screen with stars in his eyes. The others focused their attention on Rin and Medusa, all of them salivating at their naked appearance while they held their hands around their bodies seductively like models.

Rin’s body was the ideal womanly figure slender in perfection with womanly hips wide and in balance with her slim waist. Her D-cup sized breasts were firm and slightly perky compared to Medusa’s more voluminous ones. They were ideal in shape making many salivate as she stood naked next to Medusa’s more bombastic hourglass body. The Servant-turned-nymphomaniac had a curvy frame complete with full and bountiful E-cup sized tits that made Kensuke and Hirato both want to suckle on them like babies. Feeling that they’d wind up staring too long at the girls Keiichi and Koshi both looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement preparing to get ready. He whistled for Medusa and Rin to look his way making them see the pair of men laying themselves on the ground atop of pair of doughy mats he set up for the occasion.

“Alright now, less eyeballing and more riding. C’mon girls, let the match begin! Kensuke! You call it!” Keiichi called out as Medusa decided to go with him admiring his leadership and initiative seeing as how it reminded her a lot of Shirou.

“Alright, it looks like I get you. Fu fu fu.~” Medusa said purring as she tossed back a lock of long purple hair and approached Keiichi’s body with legs placing themselves around each of his thighs preparing to lower herself onto his erect nine-inch member sticking out from underneath sensitive pussy. She licked her lips at the sight of its bulging mass and placed her hands around his shoulders steadying herself while hovering her juicy sex directly above the glans of his cockhead. 

She waited until Rin mounted her man first and turned her head to see the girl doing just that, she had a hard blush on her cheeks as she crawled up along Koshi’s slightly paunchy frame feeling his thickened ten-inch cock scrap the surface of her flat stomach. Rin shivered a bit at the sensation and managed to position her kneecaps directly outside of Koshi’s pelvis readying herself to impale her quivering sex on his hard member. She placed her hands down onto his chest looking to Medusa readily with a fierce look of determination in contrast to her more laid back smile.

“May the best woman win, Medusa-san.” She called out to her and she nodded.

“Likewise, Rin, hope you give your man a very good time.~” She said when turning back to face Keiichi unknowingly making his heart skip a beat at her beauty. 

The two ladies waited for Kensuke to call it as he swung his left hand down to the ground, signaling the start of the so-called ‘Riding Race!

“Go!” He yelled out and at the same time both Medusa and Rin simultaneously forced themselves down onto their respective men feeling their thick twitching pricks push themselves inside of them making each girl groan loudly in pleasured surprise. Keiichi winced with teeth clenched as he felt Medusa’s slick snatch gobble up his length swallowing it up until it reached her cervix like so, she rested her smooth thighs around his waist carefully making sure to keep a good angle in which she can ride him wildly without holding back.

“Ahhh!~” Rin squeaked out in pleasure as she felt Koshi’s member slide into her sex spreading apart her folds as it pierced its way into her wetness in one go. Her muscles clenched tightly around the sickly-looking Otaku man making him tilted his head back and hum loudly in ecstasy as she pressed her buttocks down onto his legs.

Rin wriggled her butt left and right in subtle movements adjusting to herself to achieve maximum proficiency then lean forward with her hands holding onto Koshi’s shoulders like horse reins. She started grooving herself all on his waist tenderly squeezing his cock inside of her folds then slowly she began bouncing herself on his body in swift bouncing movements with her hips. Medusa was doing the same except more sensually making her hips align with the guy’s own and contracting her vaginal muscles precisely before she got moving. With a whimpering mewl of elation Medusa began pumping herself up and down while sitting upward on his waist, her large pendulous E-cup sized tits bounced around with good measure making many of the commenters masturbate furiously behind the scenes. 

Soft flesh-smacking noises began to fill the air with the sound of Keiichi and Koshi both grunting out with increasing pleasure surging through their bodies.

“Aaaahhhh! Ughhh! Yess! Medusa-san is amazing!~” Keiichi cried out relishing the feel off the busy voluptuous woman bouncing frenziedly atop his waist. Her muscles contracted around his dick with every drop she delivered making sure to roll her pelvis diagonally along his body to increase the pleasure she gave him. Yes, she was known for many things in her past life, some of which include mastering the secrets of seducing with her body alright. Medusa was well familiar with how to make her curvaceous body work to her advantage and being a Rider Servant entails having absolute proficiency in riding a mount like a god, fortunately for Keiichi that is what she more or less and it showed.

“Nghhhh! Aahh,....aahh ahhh...aahahhh!~” She gasped and moaned keeping her torso vertical so that the other men could see. Hotsuma, Hirato, Kentaro, and Matuso all watched her performance with jaws dropped and members twitching wildly with excitement. 

Back over to Rin however, the girl took to grinding her bodacious lower body along Koshi’s frame feeling his cock sunder into her needy hole desperately out of sheer pleasure she had provided. She watched as Medusa rode her man wildly with breasts bouncing up and down for the others’ amusement, again she seethed at her disadvantage and instead focused on fundamentally bringing this man off. Thus, she hooked her legs around the calves of his legs making his body align with hers perfectly so that she could start bouncing her fat ass up and down against his thighs making him feel the girl dial it up to eleven.

“Hhgnnhhhh! Rin-chhaaannn! Hhhhh! S-so t-tight!” Koshi cried out in pleasurable agony as he felt Rin’s body repeatedly slamming itself up and down his length making it plunge wetly into her sex while her ass slammed onto his thighs. She was relentless and determined to literally ride him to completion as though she were in a horse race with Medusa, who held her tits in her hands squeezing them fondly in front of everyone else’s eyes.

“Uuuh ...uuh uuh uuh uuuuuhhhhhhh!~” Rin cried out with eyes misting up in rising ecstasy as she felt Koshi’s member jabbing into her more sensitive spots inside of her body. She bit down on her lip relishing the feeling of having her insides bottomed out by his member, struggling not to lose sight of herself and her goal she focused on keeping her muscles squeezing his length in every slam she made down onto his body.

The raucous slapping noises of flesh became louder as they each rolled their bodies along with their respective men making them grab onto their pelvises with their hands. Koshi and Keiichi felt the difference between the girls despite having fucked the other at one time or another, Medusa was gentler and precise in making sure Keiich’s dick scraped every inch of her insides sensually while it plunged into her cervix like so. Rin’s movements were more bombastic and sloppy, but she was tight and made up for her lack of precision by squeezing her insides around Koshi’s member giving him nirvana as she rides him. Both of them either ground or worked their asses along the guys’ legs fucking each one languidly with intense sexual passion. 

Medusa leaned forward finally, much to the detriment of the commenters wanting to see her tits bounce some more, and grabbed hold of Keiichi’s shoulders keeping him steady as she raised herself a bit higher with legs curling around his calves like Rin. He looked at her curiously then felt the woman slam herself down onto his meat sheathing all of it inside of her cunt in swift tightening movements making the sensation amplify tenfold. He couldn’t help but let out a wailing scream of ecstasy as she fucked him like this, with hips thrusting forward then backward in high-momentum movements.

“Ohhhhhh! Yes ...ahhh! Yess…..Medusa-chan!” He cried out in ecstasy feeling her body ride him so wildly that it made Rin jealous with envy. 

‘Nnghhh…..o-oh yeah? Well, two can play at that game, Snake! Not all of us are born with pornographic bodies like yours, you know. That is why we get creative!’ Rin thought in mild spite for Medusa’s natural looks and focused her thoughts on using her more intuitive technique on Koshi from above. 

With a sly smile on her face, she raised herself backward allowing her naked slender torso to stand vertically while she rode him. It was just like how Medusa started out, grinning widely and placing her hands down the center of Koshi’s stomach Rin channeled all the energies in her body into making her legs and insides strong so that she could slam down onto Koshi’s member with the force of a Servant’s body! She drove herself down on him at a certain angle squeezing her insides around his length as it buried itself all the way into her G-spot increasing the pleasure she was receiving tenfold. The same can be said for Koshi who now had a hand directly on his face whimpering on pleasurable agony as she fucked him wildly.

“Nnnhhh! R-Rin-chan...that feels amazing ...ughhh!” Koshi growled feeling the tightness of Rin’s pussy intensify while she slammed her ass down onto his waist greedily with newfound energy. She rode and swayed her hips along his frame over and over again, making sure to take him in deep. Koshi couldn't hold out any more and dug his fingers into her taut wide ass making her whimper in pain and pleasure, she looked down at him and saw that his breathing had changed feeling his member swell up as the first load of the match was received!

“Gggnnhhhhkkk! I’m coming!” Koshi howled loudly and bucked his pelvis up into Rin’s waist feeling her insides churn around his throbbing member with a deluge of sperm splashing against her cervix. 

Everyone watched in awe including a smug-looking Medusa keeping her riding motions stable while she enjoyed the show. Rin’s man thrashed about underneath her body undulating between her soft frame and his groin with his length continuing to spout thick loads of semen straight into her pussy from below. Rin herself hadn't come just yet but she was feeling mighty proud of herself getting the first climax of the day. So much so that she flashed a smug smile over at Medusa’s direction before sticking out her tongue in a cute juvenile way. 

“That is one point for me, Medusa- _ chan _ .~” Rin taunted tossing a lock of dark hair behind her ears as she resumed riding a now sensitive Koshi from below keeping her speed stable and balanced so as not to overload him.

‘Fu fu fu, embellish all you want, Rin-san, for I was simply taking it easy on you before I really put my all into my work. A good Servant always holds back until he or she no longer has to after all.’ Medusa thought silently before closing her eyes and channeling her monstrous strength into her body making every muscle fiber inside of her swell up and become dense causing Keiichi to feel her pussy tighten up drastically.

“Okaaaayyyy! That’s one load, that only leaves one more. Best to hurry along, Medusa-chan!” Kensuke called out this time around feeling excited to watch as Medusa continued rolling her pelvis along Keiich’s stiffening groin. He saw her large breasts swaying to and fro with body grooving along like a serpent while her ass slapped into his frame from above. 

Medusa started working her man even faster with hard bucking motions of her body riding him like a jockey mounted on a racehorse. Her breasts even swished along his chest smoothly furthering the sensations he was receiving, having such fluffy tits smother his chest was a blissful feeling in of itself to Keiichi. He growled as he felt Medusa’s insides tightly constricted his cock in a precise and swift manner around his moist sensitive parts, this was just before she started rolling her waist backward slamming herself into his groin feeling his dick drive into her length like she were automatically like an automatic machine gun!

“Nnnnnnnnnn! Aaahhhh….M-Medusa-chaaannn! I'm ...I'm cumming!” He howled loudly into the air and grabbed hold of the busty woman’s ass making her shiver with elation as she turned her face to look at Rin. Just then Keiichi was seen squeezing the woman’s buttocks and bucking into her form from below with his balls swelling up ready to disperse thick viscous loads of semen straight into her pussy. 

He sent one final slam of his waist into her body leaving his entire cock embedded inside of her convulsing sex, Medusa bristled up with sensation as she felt the molten eruption of sperm firing into the surface of her cervix making her feel the warmth flood throughout her entire body as she absorbed its mana. 

“Mnnnghhh…..! Delicious.~” She mouthed with a dreamy look on her face while Keiichi bucked into her several more times growling loudly in euphoria until he finally stopped. With a slump, his buttocks fell back to the ground with Medusa keeping her legs curled around his thighs feeling his cock spurt one more load into her body. She flashed Rin a confident and playful look secretly enjoying the slightly panicked one she now had on her face.

“And Medusa-chan has achieved her first-round almost instantly after Rin-chan, the winner is whoever makes the next one happen first. Go, ladies, go!” Kensuke called out while the others simply sat around jerking themselves off the sight of the babes now riding in unison with each other making the boys moan pathetically as they feel them minds drift off into heaven.

“Ah,I feel like I can die right now and this would already be considered Heaven.~’ Keiichi thought to himself when the tight pulsation of Medusa’s insides churning even tighter around his length. She was making the sensation almost painful due to how tight her pussy was squeezing him, but to Keiichi, it was the most pleasurable thing he could possibly experience. It really felt like her cervix had a mind of its own and started tugging aggressively on his meat with unusually inhumane strength sucking it into her womb wholesale. 

This made him start bucking his pelvis rampantly into her sex creating a series of diluted squelching noises that filled up the air, Medusa really began to ride him for everything he was worth, going wild using Servant-class strength and channeling her own sexually-charged passion! Her buttocks clenched as her hips began slamming voraciously down upon his waist even faster making loud raucous slaps of flesh filled the air with his moans. Rin shook her face in disbelief with how different and excitable the normally chill Medusa looked as she began rolling herself thunderously along her partner’s waist, the peaceful expression of utter happiness and contentment on his mug was a warning sign to her. 

‘N-no! He looks like he’s reached Harmony levels of pleasure and elation with that stupid grin on his face! I can’t let her beat me. Not this time!’ Rin settled with a look of determination as she turned her focus back to Koshi catching the gleeful smile beneath her pendulous tits as she closed her eyes and concentrated on channeling her strength. Her pelvis began rolling voraciously along the man’s waist squeezing his dick tightly into her folds as she started to apply a bit of Mana and Magecraft into her physical body. ‘If she’s using her capabilities as a Servant then I’ll just do the same thing as a Mage. There are no rules saying we couldn’t do either in this contest.’ Rin justified as she closed her eyes and started concentrating even more.

She quickly chanted the Magecraft words of Reinforcement and Physical enhancement throughout her abdominal region making the muscle fibers inside her vaginal cavity and pelvic region swell up with Mana-charged strength. Suddenly Koshi felt the difference and experienced the sensation of his member becoming squeezed insanely tightly into her pussy as she pumped herself along his lower body. Rin rolled her pelvis along his waist with renewed vigor feeling his writhe and moan blissfully underneath her. She didn’t even care how much he liked it just so long as he came quickly validating her capabilities when stacking up to Medusa. Both women rode their partners with utmost vigor with Rin having the magical advantage in making Koshi feel amazing magically-enhanced suction with every tug of her pussy prompting his length to begin stiffening ready for the climax. He held onto her waist while she slammed that bodacious body of hers down upon his frame tirelessly with buttocks clapping into his thighs.

“Mhh mh mh mh mh mh mhggnhhh!~ Aaahhhh ...!~” Rin yelled out with her eyes closing tight and mouth hanging open for she was overwhelming herself with pleasure just as she overwhelmed Koshi with it. 

The man brought his hands back behind his neck relaxing while he feels Rin’s pussy voraciously gobbling his cock deep into her depths like her womanhood was a second human mouth. Loud pumping and squelching noises now filled the air anew as she rolled herself along his waist constantly in a tireless manner. She was fucking herself on him as best she could keep an eye on her competition from the side. Meanwhile, Medusa simply leaned backward on her writhing body using her hands to caress Keiichi’s abdominal muscles from above. The tall full-figured woman showcased her riding skills expertly with her ass slamming down upon his waist in nonstop sexual coitus creating loud slapping noises that drowned out Rin’s and Koshi’s moans almost entirely. This additionally brought Medusa’s tits to bounce and jiggle up and down in wild bouncing movements in front of everyone’s eyes making the guys even hornier as they watched the show.

The streamers, like usual, spammed their heartfelt comments in lieu of the heated competition between the two women. Many of them being lewder than others with plenty of wishing to be on the receiving end of their bodies pleasuring two men in this contest. Here’s what they had to say.

‘Want Mommy’s Milkies! Want Medusa Mommy’s milkies right now! Look at them go!’

‘Oooh, Rin-chan! I love you! Please tell me you’re open-minded about being with girls! I want to cross legs with you personally and make it a night we’ll never forget!’

‘Look at them go alright! Medusa-chan has this in the bag, but I’m honestly crossing my fingers for Rin-chan to win also or at least make it a tie. Go! Go! Go!’

‘Uunnghhh! I’m already through my fifth change of pants already, I can’t keep holding myself in while watching this. They have to be two of the hottest women I have ever seen in my life!’

‘Anyone else noticed that Rin-San looks oddly familiar? I can’t help but feel like I’ve seen that girl’s face on a Goddess in one of my Gacha games.’

…..

Back to the contest at hand, Medusa managed to make Keiichi fling his head backward howling to the heavens as his waist rose up taking Medusa higher in terms of elevation. The woman kept on spastically riding his waist making sure her thighs were wrapped tight around his sides to ensure maximum efficacy. She squeezed his cock deep into her folds over and over again creating messy splotches of wetness and cum gushing out from in-between their bodies. She fed off the Mana in his semen making her stronger and giving her a pleasure high while riding herself wildly atop his waist. Her large heart-shaped buttocks swayed in and outward with increasing pace while Rin kept going with Koshi, losing stamina the more she dragged it on.

‘Why ...won't….he cum already!?’ Rin thought to herself feeling the need to curse her partner out and shout at him for not seemingly finding her attractive enough. In spite of this feeling, Rin’s waist continued humping the man’s groin in high-paced movements involving jiggling her breasts in front of him.

The two women rode and fucked themselves on their partners like they were head-to-head in an actual horse mount race, one in which Medusa excelled greatly. In tandem, their asses slammed into their partners come more making them feel their skin becoming tenderized in the process. Keiichi felt the dam break eventually and dug his fingers directly into Medusa’s buttcheeks making her squeal as she felt her snatch close up tight taking Keiichi fully along to the finish line with her. Rin saw the telltale signs when Medusa flipped her head back tossing her long lustrous mane of violet hair back as she held her mouth open agape in orgasmic euphoria.

She internally despaired and mentally screamed out in defeat once their moans reached the sky.

“Aaaaaaahhhh! M-M-Medusa-chaaaannn! I’m cumming! Uuggghhh!” Keiichi yelled out as he started pumping his waist into Medusa’s pelvis from below grinding his body into her pubic bone while releasing thick gouts of cum directly into her pussy! 

Medusa writhed orgasmically atop the man’s waist feeling his hips elevate her bottom over and over again as he filled her insides full of cum! Medusa obviously absorbed the Mana within each spurt relishing the ‘Taste’ nourishing her body while her insides became caked it white. The boys and the Livestream audience watched with addictive pleasure, a few members of the former actually came to the sight making it rain ropes of sperm that landed just beyond the girl’s bodies. Medusa bounced up and about constantly riding out her orgasm on top Keiichi’s length gradually feeling it soften up inside of her while they rode out their climax together. 

‘Nooooooo! Dammit it all!’ Rin thought to herself just before feeling elevated the same way, she looked down and noticed Koshi mimicking his friend with the kind of face saying he was ready to cum. ‘Gggrrghh! Fine then, at the very least I won’t be quitting. My pride as a Tohsaka would never allow that!’ 

Rin grabbed Koshi’s face, frightening him a little, as she gave him a fierce kind of ‘Fuck Me Now’ stare with a slight growl in her face. 

“We’re finishing this, now ...grab my ass and spank me to your heart’s content! Let everything out while they’re enjoying their little celebration party.” Rin commanded making Koshi honestly more aroused than he was to begin with. Something about a fierce woman who knew what she wanted and how to get it just set off the ignition for him. 

He smirked and grabbed her waist slipping his hands down along her supple heart-shaped ass seeing Rin shiver a little bit until she moaned openly with mouth hanging agape. He ran his fingers along her cheeks groping them to his own delight then brought his right hand up into the air bringing it down against her cheeks in a fierce slap.

*Slap!*

“Uuuggghhh! Again…..oooohhhh.~” Rin moaned blissfully with a hard blush on her face and felt Koshi squeeze her buttcheek into his left hand tightly before slapping her ass some more.

*Slap! Slap!*

“Aaaahhh…...uughhhhh!” Rin yelled out again feeling her insides churning with sensational delight squeezing Koshi’s length while she continues riding herself along his waist with vigor in her body. He slapped her ass several more times feeling her cheeks jiggle and enjoying the scene of Rin moaning salaciously with her head tossing back and pussy wringing his length tight as they come. He raised his hand high up into the air for one final strike and delivered it down unto Rin Tohsaka’s wide perfect ass for a loud smack.

*SLAP!*

With that she shivered intensely with body quaking in the climax, her tits were jiggling as she squeezed Koshi’s length with orgasmic enthusiasm bringing him to the edge and beyond. 

“Mmmnngghhhh! Ooohhhh Rin-san! I’m going to lose it!” He yelled out with head flinging backward and pelvis pushing up into her sopping pussy filling it full of gouts of cum that came far too late for her to be declared the winner. Still, Rin pursed her lips together tightly and shut her eyes moaning tiredly in euphoria as she herself succumbed to her own orgasm right after. 

Their sweaty bodies writhed together languidly in mutual bliss while Medusa simply wriggled her hips around in circles taking Keiichi for an additional ‘Ride’ with a wide smug smile on her face. It was obvious the young man had just finished blowing his load inside of Medusa’s sex feeling completely satisfied once he had let it all go inside of her a moment earlier. Then she decided to have herself a ‘Victory Lap’ and swiveled around on her ‘seat’ facing Rin for that extra bit of salt to throw her way. Normally Medusa wasn’t petty or childish, but part of her felt so thrilled and full of life right that she felt being a poor sport was just a given. Feeling Keiichi writhe and whimper underneath her body as she turned she felt his member stiffen up inside of her snatch all over again making her insides feel his cock harden anew. No doubt it was painful for him seeing at how his dick was tender, but she didn't care so long as Rin could get a front-row seat to her ‘Victory lap’ 

“Take a good look, Rin-san.~” Medusa called out with a playful smile as she turned on her buttocks some more until she was directly facing Rin. The tall busty Servant had pivoted herself to sit on Keiichi’s cock at a borderline side-saddle position, except with her leg luscious legs straddling his right thigh. She picked them up just a bit so that her bare feet could plant themselves down on the surface and lean back so that her large breasts jiggled slightly with the ever subtle movement she made. 

“Nngghhaaahh! M-Medusa-chan….uughh!” Keiichi whimpered loudly feeling her pussy clench his dick a more sensitive angle and saw Medusa planting her right hand behind herself propping her body up and holding the other behind her neck for all to see her breasts swaying about gently. She had a sultry sexy smile on her face she began rolling her pelvis forward taking Keiichi’s cock for a slow ride and making him feel every twitch of his member being squeezed inside of her. 

Rin wondered what prompted this poor sportsmanship of showboating form the normally humble modest Servant, but felt Medusa was simply having fun with her in her own ‘In-your-face’ kind of way. Soon enough her buttocks started bouncing up and down along Keiichi’s waist faster making gentle smacks of flesh filled the air as she began fucking herself voraciously on his dick enjoying her own personal bonus round in front of a sourfaced Rin Tohsaka. 

“Aaaggghhh! Yessss! Mmmhhh….! Keiichi-san…..let me just have this last round, I promise I’ll be swift.” Medusa cried out to him loudly from above with her face peering at the side to see the boy’s strained expression as he enjoyed her pussy slamming up and down on his waist again. Amazing though it may be, sometimes too much of a good thing was bad, at least his tender penis thought so.

‘Seriously?! You even need to embellish your victory too?! You’re worse than Luvia!’ Rin thought seething indignantly as she felt her partner’s member deflated inside of her cum-filled pussy while everybody watched her show.

The audience of the other members simply watched with jaws falling flat with excitement and adulation, all of them cheered for Medusa as she rode herself wildly in a diagonal reverse cowgirl position along Keiichi’s waist. He was writhing and moaning underneath her body feeling her bombast heart-shaped ass slapping against his groin over and over again in energetic repetition. with bedroom eyes peering down at the panting adult boy writhing underneath her body. 

“Gghhk! I’m really…..really sensitive right now, Medusa-chan. The way you’re squeezing me is insane and incredible, but p-please hurry…..Aaahhh!~” He answered back tossing his head side to side in pleasurable agony feeling like a literal succubus was sucking the life force out of his length by bouncing up and down on him in wild sexual vigor. 

Medusa kept on going with her own personal ‘Bonus Round’ by swinging her hips downwards then pivoting them around in circles making Keiichi feel every single squeeze of her cervix squeezing his length. Although she wasn’t going too hard on him she relished the whimpering noise he was making considering his dick was still very soft and sensitive from coming inside her back-to-back. The mana Viagra pills he took did the trick in helping him have cum and stamina to spare, but Medusa made sure to absorb quite a bit of Mana through his semen draining him without him realizing it. She was positive he was going to pass out for maybe a day or two when she was done, but that mattered little to her. 

“Mmhmm Ghh! Mmnnghhh….haaaaaa!~” Medusa cried out with eyes closed tight and chest humping up and down shaking her pendulous large tits in front of everyone’s eyes. She had a purely blissful smile on her face as she reached behind her neck keeping both of her hands behind her head as she shook her lower body rapidly along Keiichi’s waist.

The Livestream feed zoomed in on her pussy slamming itself up and down the guy’s length taking it in deeply into her sex gushing every time he slid into her body. Her buttocks quivered and rapidly clapped together with her movements, she was feeling sensationally happy having been fed so much Mana and satiating her sexual appetite. Medusa was in paradise right now and it showed. She started arching her back making her chest push out and dipped her head backwards letting her long mane of purple hair caress Keiichi’s chest while she continued fucking herself on him voraciously. 

Meanwhile, Rin watched with a bit of a comical vein at the top of her forehead, part of her just really hated being shown up like this, but another part of her was envying Medusa for having a body such as that. She believes her being a Servant, and being a very busty one with a mature figure, is probably what landed her the victory to begin with. Either that or her partner being unable to cum fast enough inside of her body whereas Medusa milked hers with that much efficacy and currently sucking more out of him. Rin remained seated there on Koshi’s lap feeling his semen ooze out from her sensitive rather abused pussy while keeping watch over her Rival’s continued ‘Victory Lap’. 

Medusa kept herself bouncing up and down on the man’s body with wild abandon sheathing his length tightly into her squelching sex like there was no tomorrow. Her body undulated with fluid grace making her frame curve along the air with her tits bouncing magnanimously every step of the way. She rode her pelvis along Keiichi’s waist feeling him moan loudly underneath her body as he began feeling his balls stiffen up for yet another hard load of ejaculation. The M-Viagra pills kept his body going for however long as possible,but he was feeling faint fast with how much this beautiful woman sucked out of him. Medusa leaned forward grabbing his ankles and made her finish stretch with the frenzied slamming of her ass down upon his waist feeling her cheeks clapping into his groin until she heard a loud shout coming out of Keiichi’s mouth.

In one hard final slam of her sex impaling itself upon his meat, Medusa brought herself to climax the same time Keiichi succumbed to his.She did this all with wild vigor feeling Keiichi moan and groan underneath her as his balls began to throb intensely ready to burst one last time inside of her tightening pussy. 

“Gggaaaaagghhhhh!~” He cried out in eruption feeling his member plunge all the way into Medusa’s pussy amidst her own climax! 

“Hnggghhh! Aaaaahhhaaahh!~” She cried out in ecstasy with her rump swirling around and rolling along the man’s pelvis in mutual orgasm. Her folds gushed and squelched tightly in and around Keiichi’s length milking him for even more sperm that drained into her womb like a flood. 

Being that Medusa was already stuffed to the brim she was leaking out cum from her opening while Rin simply watched in amazement sitting atop of Koshi’s body. Everyone in the warehouse room watched it like a spectacle seeing Medusa’s curvy hourglass figure bounce around in circles making her chest jiggle with every slight movement her body made. Eventually, their conjoined bodily movements slowed down to a halt leaving her grinding her ample buttocks along the man’s pelvis squeezing her pussy around his length for the last remnants of cum now oozing out into a messy spill. 

Keiichi soon passed out promptly letting his head go slack and off to the side, Matsuo pulled up his pants after cumming into the air, and checked up on his friend to see if he was still breathing. The room was quiet with the exception of Medusa’s breath coming out in quiet gasps of air, she was rolling her lower body ever so slightly along Keiichi’s waist sucking on one of her fingers while glowing with pride. Kensuke quickly got up and rushed over with his member hanging out between his legs, he wasn’t aiming to do anything sexual with Medusa-chan seeing as how he simply grabbed her right arm and held it up to the air in celebratory victory.

“And the winner is……..Medusa-chan!” He shouted out to the air receiving rapturous applause from all the other friends in the warehouse room, save for Keiichi who was promptly passed out. 

“Yeaaaahhhh! Medusa-chan! Medusa-chan! Medusa-chan!” Hirato cheered with a right knuckle shaking in the air in celebration.

“We love you, Medusa-chan!” Hotsuma cheered out with hands around his mouth.

Matsuo, after checking Keiichi’s pulse, did the same thing with his left arm shaking it around in celebration for the bustiest, curviest, woman they’ve ever had the pleasure of fucking winning the competition of ‘Better Bae’ for good. Rin simply crossed her arms in a huff and turned her head to the side as she got up off of Koshi’s flaccid member quietly. Just then Kensuke noticed her disgruntled face and went over to her next, grabbing her right arm and holding it up to the air surprising her.

“Let’s hear it for Rin-chan as well! Our feistiest, sexiest, big-hipped girl with the personality to dazzle anyone into lusting after her! No shame at all in winning the Silver medal! Both girls were dazzling in their own right and gave the audience everything they could ask for!” Kensuke announced making Rin blush slightly in surprise as she heard the rapturous applause break out for her as well. 

She even saw Medusa clapping her hands together for her, not in a mocking gesture of any kind, but rather in genuine praise. She had on her usual gentle stoic face this time around, with a soft smile that showed she really meant it. Rin felt her lips tug out in a sly smile and stood striking a pose with her left hand on her hips. The comments on the Livestream lit up like fireworks with everybody chiming in on their thoughts regarding the outcome, Kensuke's pleasant surprise he saw that the numbers of new pledges swelled up like a balloon. Many more new pledgers signed up and bid money to the Live Stream further heightening the glory of this competition. Here’s what a lot of them said.

‘Oh man! I was hoping for Rin-chan to take the Gold Medal, but Medusa is a strong contender and both gave one hell of a show. I’m not disappointed at all.~’

‘Hhgnnhhh! I’m so freaking horny right now! Stil am, ever since seeing them naked, the only thing that’d make this moment better would be if the two of them started grinding each other hardcore lesbian style. I’d paid double just to see that.’

‘Maybe Rin-chan is bi-sexual? I dunno, she’s hot and all but I can’t really see her getting it on with another girl, unless it was some kind of special scene in a movie or video game.’

‘I’d say she is, she’s my Bae no matter what! Medusa-chan is hot and all, but I’d still take Rin over her because I like a woman with personality and aggressiveness in her body.

….

‘Hmph! Well, it’s still my loss ...but let it never be said that a Tohsaka mage quits. I lost with my head held up and only to something as amazing as a Servant no less. I’d say all’s end that ends well.’ Rin thought to herself hearing the applause continue until Kensuke gently let her arm down around her waist. “Hey, so is there a prize to be had for Medusa-san? Or was this just for entertainment’s sake?”

“Well, I’d say the trip itself was the prize, Rin-Chan, Medusa certainly seemed to enjoy herself greatly, am I right?” Kensuke asked looking over to see her sitting down cross-legged on a random table drinking a glass of tea from the concessions table.

“Indeed, I have had my ‘Fill’ during this little romp of ours, but I must ask, is there a penalty for losing? I ask for Rin-san’s sake of course.” Medusa asked making Rin look stricken for she realized that there was indeed a very special ‘Penalty’ for losing, it was mentioned at the very start of this competition.

‘Oh, right. I remember that now, they did mention something like that. That means I would have to do ...something for losing the contest and they’re being awfully vague about what it might be. I have a feeling of what it could be though…..’ Rin thought to herself feeling increasingly anxious as she heard Kensuke speak up.

“Rin-chan, for officially losing the contest, with style I might add, you will be attending a very special spa provided by us for you……” Kensuke began and led on intentionally with a sly smile on his face. The camcorder in the room zoomed in on Rin capturing every moment of her confusion until he dropped the bombshell right after saying letting her relax for the briefest of moments.

‘A Spa? That sounds…..more like a reward than an actual penalty, what is he playing at?’ She wondered suspiciously and then Kensuke concluded his sentence right then and thereafter seeing her look in his direction with a questioning face 

“.... so that you may be filmed getting fucked by a gaggle of balding old fat men that have funded our Livestream today! Their one and only condition would be that they get the ‘Loser’ of the contest and that she’d better have a hot smoking body with a nice pair of tits and hips perfect for holding onto. There’s at least a handful of them aching to get in on that Tohsaka action and they’ve even watched Livestream just now, so no doubt they’re very excited to meet you, Rin-chan.” Kensuke concluded and Rin’s jaw fell like an anvil as a look of utter surprise now crossed her normally composed face making for a memorable screenshot wallpaper for all those patrons in the Livestream.

“W-what?! That’s my penalty?! Uuggghhh I knew it had to be something involving a gangbang of old people! I just knew it! Gaagh!” Rin let out a comically exasperated sigh and grabbed her head into her hands shaking it around while swirls appeared in her eyes. Medusa and the others enjoyed the show as she stomped about angrily knowing just what waited ahead of her late this evening.

But when she turned around with back facing the audience dreading that her pride now sent her into yet another gangbang filled with dirty old men. She hugged her arms with a shudder despite feeling somewhat anxious to experience that debauchery all over again. Rin hated to admit it, but Medusa was indeed the better Bae, and yet still she hated that part of her was enjoying the objectification the guys were showing her. 

She shuddered blissfully yet fearfully knowing that the bald old fat men were watching her bare naked ass through the computer cameras no doubt rubbing their hands in delight with glee and expectation. With a huff, she turned around with a stark blush on her face and hands firmly placed on her hips with pride as she faced the camera and pointed a finger at the audience.

“You know what? Bring it on! Let it never be said that a Tohsaka is afraid to step up to the challenge, I’m coming for you, you old perverts. So you better be ready to handle me.” She challenged with an eyebrow twitching and breasts hanging down as she had bent down to waist-level to point at the camera. 

‘How do I keep getting myself in these kinds of situations?’ She wondered as a splotch of sperm fell down onto the floor while she stood with legs spread out.

  
  


**To be continued…..into the Spa Omake Bonus Chapter**

This has been for LastManStanding. Thanks for reading.


End file.
